


Close

by rainonmyback



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Humor, Greg House Loves James Wilson, James Wilson Loves Greg House, M/M, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i mean.....it's house lol, this is just somethin short and sweet bc im back on my hilson shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonmyback/pseuds/rainonmyback
Summary: “You’re doing it wrong, idiot,” House said, but no bite came with the words. He gestured to Wilson to come closer, and like a dog, he did so immediately.Mr. Fucking-Whipped.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> been thinking about these two idiots.......enjoy!!!

“You’re doing it wrong, idiot,” House said, but no bite came with the words. He gestured to Wilson to come closer, and like a dog, he did so immediately. _Mr. Fucking-Whipped._

Wilson was usually good at fixing his own ties, in fact some could say _exceptionally good, thank you very much_ . (Though, who the fuck gives that much weight onto tying a tie?) However, James was nervous. Very nervous. The type of nervousness that makes you feel like every step is one on the plank, nearing the edge, looking down at a crowd of man eating super-sharks, or whatever is in those pirate cliches. The oncologist had to give some sort of speech, as requested by Cuddy. It was supposed to be given to a board of people, all high ranking in the medicine world, about their hospital's new plans to improve in the study of pancreatic and liver cancers. _Boss says, employer does._ He is no House, afterall. 

“You could just bail, y’know.” House suggests, finishing up the job. In the back of Wilson’s mind, he takes note of how close they are in this moment. And how good House’s hands look, especially _on_ him. On his chest. _Oh, Jesus Christ._ Through the fog of all that, Wilson manages an eyeroll. 

“No, House, I can’t _just bail._ ” And just like that, the moment is over, House stepping back, “Adults have these things called responsibilities. You should look into it. Fascinating stuff.”

“I’ll get right on that as soon as I get into sobriety.” House quips back, and Wilson scoffs, the sadness that came with that sentence not to be thought too deeply about. Not now at least. 

Wilson looks into the bedroom mirror-- _their bedroom mirror_ \--and glances at the reflection. An old, but good, tux. His hair, freshly washed and blow dried. Brushed and carefully fluffed. He smells of lavender from the body wash he bought (it was on sale, how could he _not?_ ). Well, they both smell like it nowadays. He supposes that’s to be expected, with them, y’know, _dating and living together_ , and all. Surprisingly (and, obviously not surprisingly) not much has changed, if anything at all, since they got together. Except now Wilson gets to kiss Gregory House, pretty much anytime he wants to. Which is all the time. 

It’s nice. 

_What was Wilson supposed to be thinking about now?_ Oh, right. Speech.

He began reciting the introduction in his mind. He’d been very thoughtful about this whole thing, making sure the speech wasn’t too wordy, but also gave a great image of what they were doing. 

“You look good, Jimmy.”

The compliment was warm, _soft_ even. It made Wilson melt, puppy dog eyes on full display, for his entire world to see. His entire world proceeded to chuckle, acting as if he was weirded out. They both knew he wasn’t. 

Wilson pulled him into a gentle kiss, hands cupping the sides of his face, thumbs caressing only for a moment. _Close once more._

“Thanks.”

“Are you sure you don’t wanna blow this thing off?” House asked, face still in Wilson’s hands, “Because then _I_ can blow yo--”

_“House!”_

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it! :-) feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
